


Rebirth

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [68]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Idealize with MarkRequested on Tumblr by Nightmarejasmine
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 9





	Rebirth

It’s all coming together. 

She launches an axe into his chest, but it’s too late. He breaks apart, but the feeling of death is a familiar embrace. Damien is awake. The dam is breaking, the ice is cracking- spring is on its way. Mark laughs as he fades away, back to the black, back to the place he knows best. Heaven, maybe, or somewhere worse than heaven, but it’s home. Or, at least, as much as a place like this can be home. 

It’s hard to define something as home when there is nothing. But that makes it all the better. The possibilities are endless, only limited by his own imagination, and he’s been giving that a real workout since everything went to shit. Writer, director, leading role- it’s all here, all for him to take, to mold, to mend and expand. Here….here things are beautiful. Things are just what Mark wants them to be. Here, he is the hero, and finally, finally, he has his villain.

It’s all coming together. The pieces are falling into place. The dam is breaking, the ice is cracking. Damien’s suffering is beautiful. His story is beautiful. The future is going to be beautiful. 

They are swept away on a tide of change. Water has always been the perfect analogy for rebirth, and as it consumes them, it is beautiful. Their dying is beautiful. Celine is gone, and now there is nothing to hold Damien back. Reborn with the spring, with the melted snow and the blooming flowers. 

This is going to be beautiful.


End file.
